An Unlikely Relationship
by Amanda908565
Summary: When Lambo is five, Basil is sent to babysit him. When he is fifteen, he walks around Venice, Italy with a twenty-five year old Basil. When he is twenty-five, he lays in bed with a man he never expected to fall in love with. Warning: Crack! Basil and Lambo pairing.


_**CRACK ALERT! **_**My friend requested this pairing and I don't even know why I wrote it to be honest, I just yess-ed her and well, I got over my writer's block. **

* * *

><p>"Lambo-san wants more candy! Gyahahaha! Candy! Candy!" The small child chanted over and over again. Basil sighed for the nth time that day.<p>

"Sawada-dono," he muttered under his breath. "How do you put up with this every day?" He shook his head in disbelief, not knowing how such a small child, in a cow suit, can act like this. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath in. A loud bang followed, which caused him to snap his eyes open. "Wait! Lambo! Don't!" The CEDEF member cried out, dropping to the ground as a purple grenade was thrown in his direction.

Babysitting the young mafioso is definitely harder than he originally thought. He groaned to himself once the aftershock of the bomb passed, standing up. He came to the conclusion that to keep the kid under control was going to require his dying will. He sighed, popping open the blue container and swallowing the powder blue pill without any water. He opened his eyes, a newfound calmness surrounding him.

"Lambo, it's nap time."

* * *

><p>Ten years later, Basil was accompanying the now fifteen-years old Thunder Guardian. Having been stuck watching the boy since he was five years of age, Basil felt a type of fondness towards the boy he watched grow up. No longer was the boy running around crying every three minutes, instantly resorting to some form of violence to console himself.<p>

"Yo, Basil," the teen that was occupying Basil's thoughts called out to him. Walking around Venice, Italy on a hot day was bound to bring out the tourists. Basil rolled his eyes at the countless girls who eyed Lambo as if he were a piece of meat.

Plenty of beautiful girls attempted to catch the bovino's attention, but Lambo seemed to be oblivious to such attention. Basil turned into a small and narrow street; it was isolated, away from prying eyes. Perhaps it was time to give Lambo "the talk". He shuddered. Shouldn't the Decimo be in charge of this?

The man in a cow print shirt was mildly surprised at the detour made by the older male. Nonetheless, he followed the other down the street, stopping a couple feet away from him.

"Lambo..." Basil started uneasily, how was he going to phrase this? It was bad enough when Iemistu and Oregano ganged up on him to tell him about his "normal" body changes. He was traumatized for weeks.

"Hm?" Lambo supplied lazily, curiously watching the other.

"Well, you're at a point where you start to notice female's,,,assets," he rushed out, blushing a bright red. The man was twenty-five years old, and he was blushing like a school boy who was in the middle of health class!

Lambo raised the eyebrow of his opened eye. "Yeah, and...?" He trailed off, waiting for the other to continue. The man, although ten years older than himself, seemed to be having trouble with whatever he was trying to say.

"It's just because every girl we pass stares at you, but you don't even give them the light of day! I just thought that the Decimo hadn't explained these...things."

Lambo, amused by the other's actions, went to lean, on his shoulder, against the building wall that Basil had originally leaned back against. The Thunder Guardian glanced at the shorter man, an unidentifiable look on his face, and a strange emotion in his eyes.

"Tsuna-nii has made sure to tell me about such...things," he concluded, licking his lips slightly. "He made sure that I knew everything about females, so I don't knock one up," he paused, thinking of his boss, and adoptive older brother, being in a relationship with the scary Cloud Guardian. Though, he realized, Basil didn't have to know about that part, yet.

"Oh." Basil let out a sigh of relief, not the least bit uncomfortable at the close proximity of the other. "I was worried I would have had to talk to you about _that_." Lambo chuckled a bit.

"Yare, yare, Basil, ever think of maybe I'm not interested in anybody outside of the mafia?" He teased the other who, in turn, nodded his head in understanding. "Or even perhaps that I don't swing that way?" He smirked. Basil turned towards him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"I didn't-I mean, but you seemed-" Basil stuttered out. Lambo rolled his eyes, before closing the small distance between them in order to shut him up.

Needless to say, it worked.

* * *

><p>Flash forward another ten years. Lambo is twenty-five, and Basil, thirty-five. Laying in bed, Lambo groaned as the blaring alarm rung in his ears. "Yare, yare," he grumbled out, blindly reaching to swat the annoying machine off. He didn't need to get up just yet, no, that alarm was for the person in bed next to him. The person laying beside him only grunted as Lambo elbowed him. "Don't make me electrocute you again," the bovine warned.<p>

Basil cracked his left eye open. "you wouldn't." The last time his partner did that, it resulted in Lambo sleeping on the plastic chair in the corner of the room , and the cold shoulder from his lover.

"Would I?" He shot back teasingly. Leaning forward, they both met in the middle, sharing a slow and lazy kiss. "It got you up, didn't it?" He smirked. Basil glared at the younger man, but Lambo ignored the stare, instead he decided to focus on the other's lips. "While I'm up..." he whispered against the other's lips with a slight grin.

Basil glared at the insinuation, it was bad enough that he still had an ache in lis lower regions due to their..._activities_...last night. Wait, was that alarm still ringing?

"I'm going to be late! Decimo wanted to talk to me about something! Move! Lambo c'mon, let me up!" He shot out in worry. Being the official external advisor to Tsuna was serious work, especially since Tsuna never really called for meeting with him often.

"But Lambo-san wants Basil," the Thunder Guardian whined.

"Later," was Basil's last comment on the subject before leaning over to capture his lover's rough lips in a passionate kiss. Lips melded together, interlocking perfectly, moving in synch. Lambo's hand snaked up Basil's bare chest and up his smooth back, raking his nails over Basil's spine. Lambo broke the kiss first, knowing that if Basil was late, he wouldn't hear the end of it, because, after all, it would have been the bovine's fault. Seducing him and whatnot.

Basil looked disappointed when Lambo broke away from the kiss, moving back in for yet another one, but Lambo put up a finger, "yare, yare," his deep voice rumbled, "don't you have a meeting?"

Basil only glared.

"I love you, too," Lambo grinned.


End file.
